A Sequel to Mini Shopping Adventure!
by MarvelGirl09
Summary: By request! Starts with prom. SPOILERS from my other fanfic, Girls from another Earth! Lancitty PsylockexQuicksilver COMPLETE! PLEASE R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the long awaited sequel to A Mini Shopping Adventure! You asked for it, you got it!

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men. The Stan Man and Marvel do. sigh lucky.

Prom night finally came. It had been the talk of the Institute for weeks, and at 4'o clock in the afternoon, the X-Girls shut out the boys from the bathroom.

"Jean, this is so not fair!" Scott cried, banging on the door. "I have to go to the bathroom!"

"So do I," Kurt winced, jumping around.

"Deal with it!" Came the cry from inside. "Ask the professor to use his bathroom."

Inside, the bathroom was full of girls getting ready. Jean was helping Sarah braid and curl her hair. Amara, in turn, was setting Jean's hair in curlers. Rogue was helping Kitty do her hair. The girls had invited Amanda over to get ready, and she was blow drying Rogue's hair. Betsy was piling Amanda's hair, adding in ample hairspray.

"So, Kitty," Jean said in a gossipy tone. "We still don't know who your going with. Come on, spill! We're gonna see you there anyway."

Kitty glanced at Betsy, who nodded. "Might as well tell her, luv. That way she can keep Scott under control."

"Scott? Under control? You don't mean-" Jean's eyes grew wide."Oh, no."

"You're not going with-" Rogue began, too shocked to finish.

"Lance? Yeah, I am. Betsy is going with Pietro, so don't get all surprised just at me!" Kitty cried.

"Betsy!" Jean chided. "Why are you going with Pietro?"

"Um, because he's handsome and he asked me, and I like him?" Betsy rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Jeannie, you'd think you are the only one allowed to fall in love in this house. Pietro is not all that bad. Full of himself, but I can handle him."

"I guess so." Jean pulled the curler out of Sarah's hair.

"But, Kitty, I thought you and Lance broke up after the Duncan thing?"  
"Well, actually, no."

"No?!" Came the cry from everyone except Betsy.

"Well, kinda. We talked later, and worked it all out. Betsy helped me."

"_Meu Deus. _(A/N My god)" Sarah groaned. "She must have taken lessons from Abby, I'm sure of it."

"Actually, yeah I did. Abby was the only one other than Betsy that knew."

"I can't believe you guys would be that sneaky!" Amara cried, still in shock. The rest of the X-Girls nodded.

"Ah don't know. Ah'm proud of ya, Kit," Rogue put in, smiling at Kitty. "Ya stood up for what ya wanted, even if ya did just lay low for a while."

"But how are you gonna handle Scott tonight?" Sarah asked.

"Don't worry, she won't have to," Jean said, fastening a bobby pin in Sarah's hair. "If he tries to start something, I'll mind wipe him. No way anyone, not even Scott, is gonna ruin _my _senior prom."

Kitty laughed. "You go, Jean!"

This was a trial chapter…if you want me to go into the prom, let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Lance sighed as he got out of the shower. He was a bit upset that he couldn't go to the Institute and pick Kitty up like a normal boyfriend. Hell, they weren't even going to have dinner together. He wished sometimes that he could just join the X-Men and be done with it, but the prejudices against him were too great. And with that dumbass Summers there…He stopped as he looked at himself in the mirror, seeing the scowl on his face. Lance forced himself to relax. He was going to Prom with Kitty. His Kitty. He thought back to when they bought her dress, the swirling blue that showed off her perfect, strong legs. For a second, Lance could see her in that Vera Wang gown, the ideal bride. The smile that had been forming on his face turned into an all out grin. This night would be perfect, just because he was getting to spend it with her.

* * *

"Ooo," The girls awed as Sarah stepped out from behind the dressing screen. Jean had done her hair brilliantly in a complicated mass of braids and curls. Her dress was white chiffon, inspired by ancient Greek chitons. 

"Do you think Roberto will like it?" Sarah asked, fumbling with her dress.

"He'll love it," Amara reassured her. "Kitty, you ready?"

"Um," Kitty grunted. "I can't get it zipped up."

The girls laughed. "I'll help her." Betsy rose. She was the only one that was fully dressed and ready to go. She walked behind the curtain and zipped her friend up. "There you go, lovely."

"Thanks, Betsy," Kitty smiled and walked out. The girls awed. Rogue had curled her hair and pinned it back, letting two curls frame her face.

"You look so cute, Kitty," Amara sighed. "Lance won't be able to keep his hands off you!"

Kitty laughed and twirled. "Thanks."

"Amanda, it's your turn. Amara, you go too. You two are the only ones not dressed." Jean shooed them up. Her dress was black and long, a la Audrey Hepburn. Simple, but stunning. The curlers left her hair bone straight and shiny.

"Yeah, girls, go put them on. The boys are probably ready." Rogue handed them their dresses. Her dress was a deep violet, also long. Her hair was set in Holly wood style waves.

Amanda and Amara went to put on their dresses. Amanda's was green and short, ending at her knees and tied with a yellow sash. Amara's dress was red, tea length, with a slit up the side.

"Wow, Kurt is gonna drop dead when he sees you, girlie," Sarah said.

"Thanks. And thanks to you girls, for inviting me and Kurt to go to prom." Amanda smiled.

"No biggie," Jean said.

"OK, we ready? Let's go down and knock those guys dead!" Kitty squealed.

* * *

"How long does it take for a girl to get ready, man?" Roberto looked at his watch. "They've been hiding away for three hours! I made reservations!"

"Uh, hello, so have I!" Bobby cried. "How am I supposed to get Amara out for a 'romantic dinner' if we miss our spot?"

"Welcome to our world, Roberto, Bobby," Scott clapped the Brazilian on the shoulder.

"Ja. Get used to it," Kurt grinned. "You'll see though, it's worth it in end."

"Ok, they're ready!" Kitty appeared at the top of the stairs. The boys applauded.

"Alright Kit! Looking good!" Kurt cried. Kitty blushed and grinned.

"Shut up, Kurt! The girls are ready. Ahem, presenting- the X-Girls!"

"Wow, nice announcement, Kitty," Jean laughed. "Ok, we're ready guys, lets go?"

Scott's mouth dropped open. Jean smiled, and gently shut his mouth when she got to him.

"_Meu deus, mulher," _(A/N My god, woman) Roberto kissed Sarah on the forehead.

Sarah smiled up at him. "You like it?"

"_Linda. Perfeita."_ (A/N Beautiful. Perfect.) He took her hand.

Bobby took Amara by her waist. "Hey lovely girl. You ready for a romantic night out, just like ya wanted?"

Amara laughed. "Always."

Rogue went up to her date. "Hey, Ray."

"Hey Rogue. You look really nice."

"Thanks."

Boutonnières and corsages were exchanged, and the Professor came out with the instructors and numerous cameras. Finally, the mutants were free to go. Bobby and Roberto had planned elaborate dates for their girls, and the rest of the group decided to dine together. Laughing and enjoying the night, the X-Men got into their cars and were off.

* * *

Later, at Prom

"Wow," Kitty breathed as she walked in the ballroom, arm in arm with Betsy. "They did a great job."

"I'll say," Betsy replied. Jean leaned in close and took Kitty's hand.

"Ok, Kit, I'm gonna take Scott. You and Betsy go and find your men."

"Thanks Jean," Kitty gave her hand a squeeze before taking Betsy and disappearing into the crowd.

"Where are the blokes?" Betsy cried over the music. Kitty stretched her neck, trying to spot them.

"There!" she cried, pointing over to the coat room. They ran over to where Pietro and Lance were checking in. "Lance!" Kitty shouted happily. He turned to see her and Betsy coming toward him. The sight took his breath away. Kitty looked absolutely ethereal. He jabbed Pietro.

"Ow!" He rubbed the sore spot. "Man, what is- oh wow." Pietro caught sight of his date walking toward him. What was it about that dress that glued his eyes to her hips? He watched them swivel with every step Betsy took, and he could feel his hands starting to shake.

"Hey, beautiful girl," Lance said, grabbing Kitty by the waist as soon as he could reach her. "You look too gorgeous to be here alone. Who you with?"

Kitty laughed. "You, ya big dork!" He kissed her lovely little mouth.

"What about you, stranger?" Betsy asked Pietro. "Who you here with?"

Pietro grinned before kissing her. "That dress is killing me," he murmured in her ear. "You don't know what you're doing to me, Betsy Braddock."

The British girl laughed. "Actually, I know exactly what I'm doing to you, Pietro Maximoff," she teased, smacking his behind.

Kitty looked up at Lance. "You wanna dance?"

"Uh- you sure you-"

"Come on, Lance, we're not gonna be sneaking around forever, you know."

Lance opened his mouth, but nothing came out. _You know she's right. Suck it up, dude._ His eyes grew determined. "Yeah, let's go, baby."

She smiled and took his hand, leading him to the dance floor. Betsy turned to Pietro.  
"How about it, love? You want to get out there yet?"

Pietro looked at her, and kissed her deeply. "You know what? Why don't we get some drinks, find a table, and I can just look at how beautiful you are right now."

Betsy's eyes widened in surprise. "Lover, I can't believe I'm saying this, but that was really romantic."

A/N Uh-oh, what's gonna happen when Scott sees the littlest X-Girl with big bad Lancey?? Will Jean really mind wipe him if he's stupid enough to ruin her Prom? Lol. Review for more, this whole fic has been by request and its gonna stay that way!


	3. Chapter 3

"See? Three songs, and no Scott," Kitty breathed in Lance's ear. The two were out of breath from dancing, and a slow song brought a good break.

"Yeah. Did I tell you, you look freaking amazing tonight?" He kissed her cheek, trailing his fingers up and down her back.

"You mentioned it," she snuggled into his arms. "Did I tell you that you clean up really good?"

"Why, thank you," Lance rested his chin on her head. He was actually having a good time at a school function. He couldn't believe it. Then again, Kitty was what made everything fun, even a school dance.

Too bad Scott saw them about that time. He was a little ways away, dancing with Jean. Now that there was a slow song on, Lance and Kitty were no longer hidden by the fast moving crowd.

"Oh my freaking god," He muttered. "No way." He felt his fists clench as his eyes took in the scene before him. Lance was drumming his fingers along Kitty's back, using his lips to play with her neck. "I'm gonna-" He released his hold on Jean, who looked up, startled.

"Scott?" She followed his gaze, and her mouth dropped. "Oh, come on."

He started to walk towards the couple, his hands ready to grab Lance and deliver a _very_ thorough beating. But before he could take his fourth step, he found himself frozen on the spot. Scott tried desperately to move, but found he could not.

"_Oh, no you don't, Scott Summers!"_ Jean shouted angrily in his head. _"Leave them alone."_

"_But- Jean-"_

_"I said LEAVE THEM ALONE!!!! You ruin their night, then you ruin our night, because Kelly will have us kicked out for sure. AND I SWEAR ON ALL THAT IS HOLY, SCOTT SUMMERS, IF YOU VALUE YOUR MIND YOU WILL COME BACK HERE AND FINISH THIS DANCE WITH ME NOW!!!!!"_

Scott was completely taken aback. He couldn't believe what Jean was saying, but he had never seen her this angry. Better not anger her more. _I'll get him later,_ Scott thought to himself.

"Oh no you won't," Jean scowled at him so fiercely it frightened him. "I have been waiting for my Senior prom since I was nine years old. If you think I'm gonna let anyone ruin it, you got another thing coming!"

"Ok, ok," Scott tried to calm her down. "Sheesh."

"Sheesh? Scott, you are so caught up with trying to keep Kitty away from Lance that you were just willing to sacrifice our Prom night. And for what? Huh? For what? So you could get in a fight with a guy?"

"Well, no-"

"Lance is not that bad, Scott. If you had given him a _chance_, half a chance, when he tried to join the X-Men, Kitty wouldn't have to be sneaking around to date him!"

"Wait- WHAT?"

"Exactly. That whole thing with the conference and Duncan? What they said to each other? That was just them trying to get everyone off their back. How fair is that, Scott? You and I don't have to hide anything from anybody. And why? Why are we different from them?"

"Because Lance is with the Brotherhood, and- and- uh-" Scott could think of no other reason. "And because he's with the Brotherhood! Isn't that enough?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, but no it's not, because he tried to join our side. You just made it too hard for him."

"I- but- wait, why are you sticking up for him anyway?"

"I'm not. But Kitty is like my little sister, and I can't stand to have her sneaking around like she is! It's not fair for her."

"Jean, this guy is way bad news." Scott shook his head.

"Kitty is a big girl. We need to let her decide that for herself."

* * *

"Did you see that?" Kitty asked Lance. They had walked off the floor at the end of the slow song.

"See what?" Lance asked her.

"Like, Scott saw us. He started walking over here."

"And-?"

"Jean, like, totally let him have it!" Kitty cried happily. "She stopped him. I know she did cuz he like totally froze mid-step!"

"Um, so what does that mean?" Lance scratched his head.

"I don't know," Kitty said thoughtfully. "I guess we'll hafta wait and see." She stood on tiptoe and kissed him. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom, kay? Can you, like, get me a drink?"

"Sure, Kitten." He watched as she walked off into the crowd, the blue dress swaying gracefully with every step. Lance walked over to the bar to get her drink.

Lucky for him, he ran into Scott, waiting for the bartender to get his drinks. The X-Man looked a bit surprised, then scared. Probably thinking what Jean would do to him if he did something stupid.

"Alvers," he nodded curtly to Lance.

"Summers," Lance nodded back. There was a second of awkward silence, and Scott sighed.

"All right. Listen. I don't like you. I don't like that you're with Kitty. But if you guys were willing to do everything Jean told me you did, then I might as well back off. For now."

Lance looked at him, surprised. "Look Summers, I'm just here with Kitty. Period. All I want tonight is to give her a nice time. I'm willing to put aside the fact that I hate you for tonight. I'm not looking for trouble. And if you really like your X-chick, then you would look for any either. This isn't about us tonight, it's about them. This is for them, ya know."

Scott raised his eyebrows at the sudden show of insight from the resident bad boy. "You hurt Kitty and there's gonna be 20 people out for your blood."

Lance laughed. Yes, he actually _laughed_. "Not gonna happen. I'll be around as long as she wants me, so just get used to it." He took Kitty's drink off the bar. "I'm gonna go find my girl. And I think you should too." He turned to leave, but Scott called,

"Alvers!"

Lance turned.

"Kitty's a really great girl, ok? She's really great. I want to see her happy. That's all. You're a lucky guy if she cares about you as much as she says she does."

The corners of Lance's mouth twitched up in a smile. "I know. She- she's –"

Scott nodded in- could it be? Yes. He nodded at the Brotherhood member in understanding. "I know. With Jean, it's like- like-"

"The same thing?"

"Yeah." Scott shook his head. "Well, see you around, I guess."

Lance nodded. "Yeah. Ok."

Lance found Kitty talking to Betsy and Pietro. "Hey Kitty, here's your drink," he handed it to her with a kiss.

"Omigod, thanks, I am SO thirsty!" She cried.

"So have you two even gotten on the dance floor yet?" Lance asked the couple.

"We dabbled," Pietro said casually. Betsy rolled her eyes. She was perched on his lap, and Pietro was clearly proud to be with such a lovely girl.

"Dabbled? Is that even a word?" Lance asked Kitty. She grinned and nodded. "Oh, ok."

Suddenly, the DJ put on another song.

"Oh my lord, Pietro, floor, now!" Betsy jumped up and grabbed Pietro's hand at a speed that surprised even him. "We'll see you two around!" She waved at Lance and Kitty as she dragged him onto the floor. Kitty laughed and leaned into her date.

"So, what do you want to do? You wanna sit down?" He asked her.

"Yeah," she nodded. Lance sat in Pietro's seat and pulled Kitty into his lap.

"You having fun tonight, Kitten?" He nuzzled her neck affectionately. Kitty purred softly at his touch.

"Yeah, so much fun," she sighed. "Thanks, Lance."

"No way Kitty, thank you." He nipped her neck, and she giggled. "What are you doing after prom?"

"Professor Xavier is letting us have an afterparty at the Institute. Everyone is bringing sleeping bags into the rec room, and we're gonna watch movies and have like games and stuff. Nothing huge, you know? Can you come?"

"Can I come? You sure you want me to?"

Kitty scoffed. "Duh-uh. Don't think I didn't see you there with Scott. You guys were totally having a moment."

Lance rolled his eyes. Girls could be so dramatic. "And I talked to Jean, you know. She said that it would be ok if you and Pietro came."

He thought about it for a second. Then he looked up at her. "Ok."

* * *

Ok, this is chapter 3! I can do the afterparty if anyone wants, I've pretty much become a by request author and that's fine with me, I love to churn out the stories! Let me know!

AND --- Thank you to Jay Hudson and artistic-angel825 for your reviews! I'm flattered!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I was really mean to Scott this chapter. I really can't take him, he has such a stick up his A all the time! Just a warning.

* * *

"You sure about this, Kitten?" Lance asked, pulling up to the Institute.

"Yes, now stop asking me that!" she chided as she hopped out of the jeep.

"You men are such babies!" Betsy climbed out gracefully. "Don't worry! They won't bite you, 'til they know you better!"

"Huh?" Pietro looked confused.

"Musical reference," Kitty explained. (A/N A cookie for whoever can guess what musical!) "Come on!" She pulled on her date's arm and led him inside. Everyone was in the media room, in their pajamas. There were numerous pillows and blankets all around.

"Hey, Kitty, hi Betsy!" Sarah was first to get up to greet them. "We were wondering where you guys were!"

"We had to go to the Brotherhood house so the boys could get a change of clothes," Betsy explained.

"Well, hurry and change!" Sarah shooed them out. "We can't start without ya!"

* * *

"You can change in here," Kitty said, opening her bedroom door. "I'll go down the hall to Sarah's room."

Lance looked at her, eyebrows raised. "You sure? I mean, its not like I haven't seen you in your-"

"Yes!" Kitty laughed. "I live with two telepaths, you know?"

"One of 'em is asleep."

"Lance!" She swatted his arm. "Go. I'll meet you downstairs." Kitty tried her best to look serious, but he gave her his best puppy dog look, and like always, she melted. "Well- maybe for a little teensy bit."

* * *

"Where's Kitty and Lance?" Betsy said, walking into the media room with Pietro.

"Um, probably in the shower?" Sarah grinned, knowing her joke would annoy the hell out of Scott. Jean looked at him warningly, just in case. But Scott seemed unfazed, and only looked back at her innocently.

"So what are we doing? Any booze?" Pietro asked, sitting on the floor and pulling Betsy into his lap.

"Um, hello, from _where?_" Amara said disgusted. "We couldn't find Logan's stash, and Scott over there wouldn't let us use fake ID."

Come on, Amara that's totally irresponsible," Scott insisted. "There's lots of ways to have fun without alcohol." Everyone rolled their eyes at him, even Jean.

"We weren't gonna get wasted, ya know." Rogue spat at him. "Just a few drinks each. Lawd."

"Ya, and how can you play my favorite game without any booze?" Amara pouted.

"Your favorite game?" Jean raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, you know, Never have I ever?"

"Ah love that game!" Rogue cried.

"Me too!" Amanda said eagerly.

"Vhat's never ever, never I ever-" Kurt was lost.

"_Never have I ever_," His girlfriend corrected him carefully. "It's so much fun! You take turns saying something you've never done. Like, I could say, 'never have I ever gotten a tattoo.' And if there's someone in the room who _has _done that, they have to take a shot."

"Amanda!" Kurt cried, shocked.

"What? It's so funny to see the stupid stuff people do!"

"Got that right!" Rogue laughed. "Nevah played with boys though."

"Yeah, me neither," Amanda leaned her head back into Kurt's chest. "_That_ would be pointless though."

"Why?" Pietro asked. His interest in the game was clear.

"Because guys would be too chicken to tell the truth!" Amanda grinned at him.

"Would not!"

"Would too!"

"Would not!"

"Would too!"

"Would not!"

"Pietro, dude _why_ are you arguing like a five year old?" Lance and Kitty had joined the party.

"Hey, you ever play a game called- um, what's it again?"

"Never have I ever," Betsy explained. "It sounds like good fun."

"Um- no. Never heard of it." Lance shook his head.

"Oh! Oh!" Kitty was excited. "Let's play!"

"Can't," Sarah shook her head. "No alcohol."

"So?"

"So?" Sarah raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah! We can play with something else! I've played with, like, money, clothes-"

"Is it never have I ever or is it poker?" Sarah laughed.

"It has to be something we have a lot of," Jean said thoughtfully.

"Oh! Gum!" Sarah cried. "For everyone shot you would take, you have to put half a piece of gun in your mouth."

"That could get messy!" Amara laughed. "I wanna try that!" Everyone agreed, and scrambled around for some gum.

"I wanna go first!" Sarah cried eagerly. "Ok, ok, um…never have I ever…um.."

"Start out tame, Sarah," Betsy grinned. "We get worse as we get on."

"Ok, um, never have I ever, stayed out past curfew." Most of the kids took in a half piece.

"Goody goody," Kitty accused.

"Sor-ry!" Sarah laughed.

"Alright my turn," Roberto said. "So it's never have I ever? Ok. Never have I ever… failed a class." Scott, Ray, and Amanda took a piece.

"Wait, SUMMERS?" Lance was incredulous. "What class?"

"Relax Alvers. It was calculus." Scott scowled. "And you've never failed a class?"

"Not _that_ stupid," Lance rolled his eyes. Kitty and Jean held back their men, and Jean shot Scott another warning look. Once everyone had gone, Betsy decided to up the ante a bit.

"Ok, here I go," She straightened up. "Never have I ever…done it in a car." Scott and Jean were the first to take their piece. Kurt and Amanda looked at each other, and discreetly put their pieces in their mouths.

Not discreetly enough.

"KURT!" Kitty cried. "No way! And how did you even get a car?"

"Um- well, I borrowed-" he gulped, and Amanda giggled. "Scott's."

"Oh my god!" Scott covered his eyes. "Are you serious? Images I don't need!"

"Oh, shut up!" Jean swatted his arm. "Don't be stupid!" _It's not like we haven't been there too! _She added telepathically.

"Moving on," Sarah said. "Never have I ever…been caught with my fake ID!" Ray, Kitty and Amara each took a piece.

"You have fake ID?" Lance asked her, playfully twirling a strand of her hair. "Didn't know you were a bad girl!"

"I go with Rogue, so it's practically ok!" She insisted, eyes wide and innocent.

"Never have I ever…had Logan chew me out after a DR session!" Roberto said proudly. Bobby, Kurt, and Kitty all took a piece.

"Never have I ever been caught getting busy in public!" Bobby laughed.

Scott, Jean, Betsy, and Pietro took a piece. The other kids laughed.

"Like, really?" Kitty covered her mouth and giggled. "Where?"

"Dressing room at Dillards," Betsy looked down at her lap.

"I'd rather not tell," Jean blushed.

Amara thought for a moment. "Never have I ever destroyed public property with my powers!" Lance, Pietro, Scott, Bobby, Kurt and Ray all took a piece.

"Stupid hawk," Lance mumbled. The game continued until no one could speak due to mouths full of gum.

"What time is it?" Sarah asked after throwing her wad away.

"It's almost 3," Scott looked at his watch, yawning.

"You falling asleep, 'Mara?" Bobby nuzzled his girlfriend's neck.

"No, not me," she slurred.

"I vote for a movie," Sarah said. "Nothing like a movie to fall asleep in front of."

"Amen," Ray nodded to her. "What are we gonna watch?"

"_Die Hard, _anyone?" Lance suggested. Kitty groaned into his shoulder.

"Very good choice, my man," Ray nodded to him.

"No way," Amanda yawned. "Let's watch _Lord of the Rings_."

"What is it with you and pointed ears?" Sarah laughed. Amanda giggled and traced her finger around Kurt's ear.

"What can I say?" she purred, nuzzling him. "They're hot." The girls giggled and the boys rolled their eyes.

"I think movie is a good idea," Kitty said. "But which _Lord of the Rings _should we watch?"

"I say start at the beginning," Betsy said, stretching in Pietro's lap. "Fellowship first."

"I'll get it," Kurt bounded over to the entertainment center.

Kitty turned to Lance. "You tired?"

He looked at her lovingly. "No. Too happy to be tired. This night- I'm still waiting for the Toad to come into my room and wake me up."

Kitty smiled. "You're not dreaming, promise." He kissed the top of her head. Lance was so comfortable holding her, he never wanted to leave.

"Movie's in," Kurt said, settling next to Amanda.

"I love you, Kitten," Lance whispered in her ear. "Thanks for the great night."

"Thank _you_, Lance," Kitty snuggled up close to him for a kiss. "I love you too."

THE END

_Well, that's it! Hope you enjoyed! I always wanted to give those two lovebirds a break, and they finally got one!_


End file.
